Heartbreaker
by SlayerRyoko
Summary: Lex's heart is broken and one friend will be there to comfort him... threw a song? Now, two lonely hearts will find each other... hmm? Could be be anything other then... Chlex?


Title: Heartbreaker Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: I don't own SmallVille, I'm not making money by writing this. Summary: Lex's heart is broken and one friend will be there to comfort him... threw a song? Now, two lonely hearts will find each other. Authors Note: I am a big Chloe/Lex fan. All my SmallVille fan fictions are on that pairing. SO this is hopefully going to be one of the better ones.  
  
~~  
  
Lex Luthor sat in a corner booth at the Talon. He was looking at a picture of himself and a lovely women with deep red hair and bright green eyes. He ran a hand over the women's face. She was showing of a ring to the camera. Lex was smiling at her and had a hand rapped around her hips.  
  
"Nice picture," Lex heard a perky voice say from behind him. He didn't even bother to look up. He knew who it was.  
  
"Yes... it is..." Lex sighed. "Will you sit down, Chloe?"  
  
The blond reporter smiled and sat down in front of him. She looked at the picture. "I didn't know you were getting married."  
  
"I'm not..." Lex replied. "I was... we brook it off at the end of this summer."  
  
"Oh... I'm sorry..."  
  
Lex shrugged. "It's all right. Me and Terry weren't meant to be together, I guess."  
  
"You really loved her, didn't you?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Love? Maybe... I don't think so... I thought I did, and I found out I was wrong... there are very few people whom I really love."  
  
Chloe nodded. "If it makes you feel better, I just found out the man I was in love with wasn't really the one."  
  
"Clark?"  
  
"Yeah... Clark." Chloe looked down at the table. Lex sighed. With Chloe, it was always about Clark. Damned if Clark wasn't a fool for not seeing the great person right before his eyes.  
  
"So, do you like No Doubt?" Chloe asked all of the sudden.  
  
"There not bad." Lex said. "Why?"  
  
Chloe only smiled as she got up and walked over to the counter. Lex raised an eyebrow. He watched as she talked to Lana and then walked over to the end of a stage that had been set up. Someone was singing in an off-pitched tone. Lex started laughing as he got what was going on.  
  
With a large smile, Chloe walked up the microphone. "Hey, I'm Chloe Sullivan, and I'm here to sing a song for a very close friend who has a message for his ex-girlfriend." She winked in Lex's direction and the song began to play.  
  
Your love is like a tidal wave, spinning over my head  
  
You drown me in your promises, better left unsaid  
  
Chloe closed her eyes and smiled. She shook her hips back and forth in a sexy way. Lex found his eyes wandering down to he hips. Wow, she was sexy.  
  
You're the right kind of sinner to release my inner fantasies  
  
The effects of a winner, and you know that you were born to be  
  
You're my heartbreaker, dream maker, love taker  
  
Chloe opened her eyes and brought her eyes to Lex's. She smiled at him as she got to her favorite part.  
  
Don't you mess around with me  
  
'Cause you're my heartbreaker, dream maker, love taker  
  
Don't you mess around, no, no  
  
Your love has set my soul on fire, burning out of control  
  
You taught me the ways of desire, now it's taking its toll  
  
Lex had the sudden urge to go pull Chloe into a kiss. He shook his head telling himself that it was totally not a good idea. Even though he could picture Chloe between his legs screaming his name, it was totally not a good idea to have that image become real. So he just sat there watching Chloe's hips sway back and forth.  
  
You're the right kind of sinner to release my inner fantasies  
  
The effects of a winner, and you know that you were born to be  
  
You're my heartbreaker, dream maker, love taker  
  
Don't you mess around with me  
  
'Cause you're my heartbreaker, dream maker, love taker  
  
Don't you mess around, no, no  
  
Chloe could see Lex's eyes on her hips. It made her smile. Well, she thought, at least some members of the male sex saw her as a women. Though... it was Lex. Chloe shook her head and went back to putting a lot of emotion into her singing.  
  
You're the right kind of sinner to release my inner fantasies  
  
The effects of a winner, and you know that you were born to be  
  
You're my heartbreaker, dream maker, love taker  
  
Don't you mess around with me  
  
'Cause you're my heartbreaker, dream maker, love taker  
  
Don't you mess around, no, no  
  
It suddenly became clear to Lex that he was looking at this sixteen year- old in a sexual way. He brought his eyes back to her eyes. He found her bright eyes staring into his. He smiled at her.  
  
You're my heartbreaker, dream maker, love taker  
  
Don't you mess around with me  
  
'Cause you're my heartbreaker, dream maker, love taker, heartbreaker, yeah  
  
After the song was over, Chloe walked towered Lex's both to see that he was gone. She looked towered the door and saw him standing there waiting for her. She smiled and grabbed her coat and saw that the picture had been left on the table. Chloe smiled and slipped on her coat and walked over to Lex.  
  
They walked outside and over to Lex's car. "Want a ride?" Lex asked.  
  
Chloe nodded and opened the car door only to be stopped by Lex's hand. Chloe looked at him in shock as he trapped her in between his arms. "Lex..." Chloe whispered.  
  
Lex smiled and placed a finger to her lips. He began to sing in a husky whisper: "You're the right kind of sinner to release my inner fantasies. The effects of a winner, and you know that you were born to be..." He finished by placed a loving kiss. Chloe moaned into his mouth and ran a hand down his chest. Chloe played with her first shirt button.  
  
Chloe pulled away and they both took in deep breaths. She smiled at him. "Maybe we should go to your house to finish this..." She said. Lex smiled and they drove off, two lovers, who had at last found happiness.  
  
THE END 


End file.
